


Subtle

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: Spirits and Cocaine [33]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealous Steve Murphy, Jealousy, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, don't look at me, how strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Javier had seen this coming from the moment Maria put her hand on his thigh.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Spirits and Cocaine [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100027
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Quickie

“Try to stay quiet for me. Can you do that?”

Javier’s breath catches in his throat, back aching where he’d been shoved non too gently against the door. Steve’s hands are on him, curling in the fabric of his shirt and he finds himself nodding a little too quickly, head spinning with the heat that his partner’s words ignite in him. The slow smile that spreads across his face, the mischievous spark in his eyes is enough to make Javi weak in the knees.

“Good,” he murmurs warmly. “We’re going to make this quick.” 

This is risky, Javi knows this is risky, and the right thing to do would be to shove Steve off of him, remind him that the embassy was the stupidest fucking place they could do this. He might have, if Steve didn’t loosen his grip and sink to his knees on the dirty floor in front of him. Javier can’t really move, feels glued to the spot as Steve reaches up and nimbly undoes his belt, fingers shaking just a little and he kind of wants to ask why, if it’s excitement or nervousness.

It wasn’t like Steve hasn't done this before.

But they’d never been so reckless as to do it here.

Steve’s popping the button on his pants and there is this in look in his eyes that Javi knows well, a look that always spells trouble for him the moment his partner figures out he’s going commando. He curls his fingers in the waistband and pulls them halfway down his thighs, smirks a little when he realizes Javi is already hard, cockhead weeping for him.

Steve wraps a hand firmly around him and Javier has to bite his lip to keep from making a sound, heart beating rapidly in his chest, “Christ Javi,” his voice is low, an edge to it that’s a dead give away this is more than his partner being horny, more than a simple quickie. “How are you already so hard for me?”

The thing is, Javi knew this was coming the moment Maria put a hand on his thigh and leaned close to whisper in his ear. They’d been interviewing his informant, making an official report and Steve had been painfully quiet, even if his eyes were anything but. Javier had taken one look at him and known he’d unintentionally crossed a line and though he’d never admit it, Steve was a possessive bastard.

Maria had noticed and she was a good woman but also a fucking menace and when they’d gone to leave, she’d been as subtle as a battering ram when she pressed up against him, hand ghosting across his front until Steve had grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

“Javier,” blinking, he meets Steve’s unwavering gaze, startled by the steel in his tone. “Answer me.”

He opens his mouth to do just that, to say _something_ when he pumps his cock hard, no slick to ease the way, calloused palm rough against his sensitive skin, thumb toying with the slit and Javi chokes out a wrecked; “sorry.”

“Good boy.”

Heat rushes through his body and Javier can feel his cheeks warm, the unexpected praise stealing the air from his lungs. His hips shove forward of their own accord and pre-cum beads at the tip only for Steve to reach up with his free hand to dig his nails into the skin of his thigh, the pain biting enough to make him moan.

He hears Steve chuckle, groans as his tongue laps quickly at his cock, before teasing, “you like that.”

Javier licks at his lips, meets Steve’s eyes and is a little surprised by the way he looks at him. Strikingly blue, the intensity leaves him weak, heart stuttering in his chest because even after all this time together, he hasn’t been able to get used to being looked at like something precious something important to someone.

Reaching out a trembling hand, Javi cups Steve’s cheek, watches him nuzzle into it, hand still working him thoroughly, teeth nipping at the pad of his thumb. Javier can feel a layer of sweat on his skin, the heat slowly building in his stomach blooming and Steve seems to know, murmurs, “remember, be quiet okay?”

He nods, is rewarded with an achingly gentle, “that’s it, honey.”

The whine that travels up his throat is bitten back just barely as Steve engulfs his cock in the familiar, damp heat of his mouth, tongue lapping at the underside with a fervor that promises to make sure this is over sooner rather than later.

Javi lets his head fall back against the door and stifles his sounds in his hand, feels Steve squeeze his hips in silent encouragement. His shirt is sticking to him, the door is a hard line against his back and he knows he must look a mess, knows it will be difficult to explain his disheveled state to the rest of the office but as his legs begin to shake and Steve’s mouth makes a series of lewd and filthy noises around him, it is _very_ hard to give a shit.

Steve hums low in his throat and the vibration travels right through him, knocks him over the edge with a moan that is too loud as his hips stutter forward, white hot pleasure forcing his mind to go blank. He’s panting, eyes closed when he feels his partner yank up his pants and tuck him away, putting him back together with a tenderness that makes him want to curl up in his embrace and never leave.

It doesn’t last, not that he’s complaining.

Lips finds his and Javi sinks into the sensation, completely different to the one from seconds before; the way Steve presses his body along the length of his, fingers shoving into his hair and gripping the strands with a ferocity that makes him wince. He isn’t gentle, shoves his tongue deep, makes Javi taste himself, holds him up with a firm arm around his waist and it’s a little overwhelming, the way his eyes sting with bubble of affection rushing through him.

When Steve pulls away, Javi peels back his eyes to find his partner looking at him just inches away, expression alight like he was a man who’d just won the lottery, “good?”

Javier feels his cock give a valiant twitch at the sound of Steve’s hoarse voice, willfully ignores it as he kisses him again, chaste this time, “yeah, yeah that was good.” The self-satisfied smirk is familiar and Javi shakes his head. “What about you?”

He’s hard against his thigh but Steve just shrugs, doesn’t seem to care at all, “later, we’ve already been gone too long.”

Javi blinks, raises his arm to glance at his watch and pales when he realizes they’ve been missing for nearly thirty minutes. It’s not the end of the world, they have a tendency to wander off but there is a meeting in five minutes and they really should be going.

Steve kisses him one more time, like he can’t help himself before he tugs him away from the door, laughs when Javi stumbles a bit. He shoots his partner a look but reaches out before he can push open the door to stop him, “we’re going to have to talk about this.”

He winces, like Javi knew he would. Doesn’t stop him from continuing, “also,” he pauses until Steve looks at him. “You know, I never did fuck Maria.”

Steve goes still and this time it’s his turn to blush, mouth opening and closing for a moment before he slumps, expression twisting into something a little embarrassed, “that obvious uh?”

Javi snorts, “Steve, you have never been subtle once in your fucking life.”


End file.
